


You Fall (and I Will Catch You)

by hannahlilyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt May is a good mom, But maybe some Angst later, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pepper is a good mom, Peter is a good son, Peter is bicurious, Steve Has Issues, Steve is a good dad, Steve is a softie, Steve likes Tangerines, Super Family is soft, Tony Has Issues, Tony is a good dad, peter is a teenager, super family, tony is a softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahlilyy/pseuds/hannahlilyy
Summary: Becoming a part of the Avengers was far more than Peter could have ever expected. With Steve and Tony constantly parenting him around in circles, failing miserably to hide their feelings for each other, Peter settles into his new family and creates a home he never knew he could have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everhone! To say I am nervous is a total understatement, this is my first fic I have ever posted anywhere. Ever. I promise that I will try my absolute best to update whenever possible (hopefully often!) and am always open to feedback. Anyways, enough rambling on my part, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
> This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend Emilia who encouraged me to post it  
> (of course I don’t own any of these characters we can thank marvel for that)

Peter Parker felt a mix of three things as his senses reestablished themselves from the black out that had engulfed him since midnight.

One, his throat was incredibly dry and burned like someone had lit up a cigarette in his lungs, tasted like it too.

Two, he was sweating profusely, the tight white shirt stolen from Tony’s closet drawer soaked to the touch, his exposed skin not faring any better.

Three, someone was speaking very close to him. He could feel their breath hot on his face, the faint smell of spearmint gum and tangerines filling his nose. A grip by strong hands wrapped firmly around his shoulders, nails pressing nervously into his skin. A pair of shocking blue eyes shot into his vision as his wet eyelashes batted away his haze. Had he been crying?

“Peter? Peter can you hear me? Peter? Jesus, Tony is going to kill me-“ the voice suddenly became lucid all to loudly, forcing Peter to shove his clammy palms against his ears. As his vision cleared, fluorescent lights bounced off of Steve Roger’s worried face, his usual put together appearance completely shattered.

A group of teenagers had crowded around the scene and Peter felt a flush crawling up his neck and into his cheeks, “Steve what‘re you doin’ here?” Peter slurred, unaware that he was still drunk from almost four hours ago.

“You called me twenty minutes ago and said you needed me,” Steve reminded him and held his eyes in an almost protective stare, “I’m here.”

_Peter locked himself in the upstairs bathroom and scrambled for his phone on the floor in a pile of Mj’s clothes. Fuck he was not ready for this, especially when he was drunk and high out of his mind. God knows tony would murder him if he found out what happened tonight, the vodka, the weed, the almost sex with Michelle- his hand fell on something cold._

_He felt the smooth backing off his Stark Phone, a special device Tony made just for him that was ‘like a million times better than a dumbass IPhone, suck on that Steve Jobs!’ before he could dial Tony’s number, he stopped. He remembered a talk he had with Steve (Rogers, not Jobs) the night before, “you know I’m always here for you, Peter, even if no one else is. You’re my friend, and friends stick up for each other. Always.”_

_Steve’s contact glowed on his phone before he could even think it through, the dial ringing a few times before picking up to a groggy voice. “Peter?” it groaned._

_“Steve,” Peter tried to sound nonchalant but his spaced out head distorted his voice and a sob choked in his throat. He was so fucking nervous about Tony, what would he say? What would he do? And Mj, god he had ruined everything by storming out like that, she probably hated him now. He liked her so much he couldn’t even touch her like she wanted. And how could he leave Ned, his best friend, alone with no one to talk to while he was absorbed in trying to impress the one girl he knew couldn’t be chided into something so superficial? What was wrong with him?_

_“Bud? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” he asked quickly, the tiredness in his voice edging off. “Steve, i’m freaking out, i can’t-“ he took a deep breath but the smoke still lingering in his throat made him cough and sputter, “I need you, please.” He could hear Steve getting out of bed and hurrying across the room, “where are you, Peter, I’m on my way.”_

Steve placed a hand on the small of Peter’s back and grasped his sweaty palm with the other. He helped him to his feet from where he was slouched on the stairs in the living room and held him close to his side. Apparently Peter had been able to stumble to the bottom of the staircase and not much farther. He was surprised by then that no one had helped him sooner, what a bunch of fakes. This was why he had so few friends, he knew it.

Steve slid his arm under Peter’s shoulders and dragged him as carefully as he could through the crowded room, kids whispering in secret so not to upset steve. They knew who he was and were certainly not stupid enough to piss off Captain America. He recalled a few months ago when he had first moved into Stark Tower trying to cram his way through a swarm of reporters to get inside. Steve exploded on one of them for trying to touch Peter the wrong way. One thing lead to another and Tony heard about it later. Peter never saw that one paparazzi again.

The chill of the night air hit like pin pricks on Peter’s burning skin as they exited the tiny townhouse. Steve sighed at the final silence of a quiet suburban neighborhood, even though the deafening pop music still blared in the background. Despite what some might think, even though it was so long ago, Steve remembered living in the suburbs like it was yesterday. As a kid, him and Bucky would play basketball outside of his garage and drink his mom’s famous lemonade while listening to the radio. Simpler times, he thought, though Steve wouldn’t exactly call them better.

Just before they could move again to reach Steve’s car, Mj stumbled outside of the house and stared around, typing Peter’s number into her phone, “Peter? Peter!” she spotted him and ran over, placing her hands delicately on his cheeks. “Damnit, Peter, are you okay? Why’d you-” Steve practically burned a hole through her hands on peter’s face and glared up at her, cutting her off he leveled “he’s fine. I’m taking him home.”  
Michelle cut his glare in half with her own, “you don’t know what happened. Let me talk to him.”

Steve blinked and looked down at Peter who nodded his head to steve, “gimme a sec, okay?” Steve hesitantly nodded back and slowly let go of him, leaving Peter to fend for his own body weight and lean onto the car roof. Mj folded her arms and Peter realized she wasn’t wearing a shirt, her simple black bra with unzipped jeans and stripped socks an explicit reminder of the shitty thing he just did.

Clearly waiting for him to speak, Peter cleared his throat, “Mj, you gotta believe me, I can barely think right now let alone explain how sor-“ without another word she smoothed his hair away from his sweaty forehead and gave him a burning kiss, his senses jolting at the feel of it. He placed his hand steadily on her arm as she pulled away and smiled as his forehead practically stuck to her own.

“You aren’t ready, I get it,” she whispered and gave him a playful pinch on the wrist where she held it, “but when you are, don’t let Captain Buzzkill bust in, deal?” Peter laughed at her nickname for Steve and nodded, “I won’t, ‘m promise.”

She squeezed his hand and tousled his hair before running back towards the house. Michelle stood in the doorway for a few seconds, locked into Peter’s gaze before Ned came up from behind her and waved to Peter. He chuckled and gave his friend a smile as they both disappeared back into the party. Peter may complain at times that he didn’t have more friends, but the ones he did were pretty great. He wouldn’t trade them for all the friends in the world.

Peter sat down as slowly as he could in the passenger’s seat of Steve’s car, ready for one of Captain America’s fantastic speeches. The first time he ever got one was when him and Sam had decided to have a contest: Who could reach the top of Stark Tower first without going inside it’s walls. Most would think Sam would win, hell, the man’s got robot wings, but Peter put up one hell of a fight. In the end he obviously would have won if it wasn’t for Natasha who met his eyes as he had his webs stuck outside her window. He admitted it did seem a little creepy, but she didn’t know the context!

She told the team about it and Steve and Peter had the “we have to respect women because they are just like us and we don’t want to be stared at in the privacy of our own spaces” talk. Peter basically sat on edge the entire time before he finally exploded and told Steve what really happened, and that was a whole other talk.

When silence followed after Peter shut the car door, he immediately felt uneasy. Steve’s head was lowered and his hands were folded in his lap, squeezing so hard together that his knuckles were turning white. “Mr. Rogers, your hands...” Peter warned in a concerned tone and Steve bit his lip, hard, the clear image of glassy tears varnished over his greying blue eyes. “Steve?” Peter’s face fell as he turned towards him and leaned over the car consul.

“What if you were hurt?” Steve said quietly, voice shaky, “what if someone was after you or you really needed me and I couldn’t get there in time?”

Peter shook his head and placed his hands on top of Steve’s whitened ones, “I was just being dramatic, I’m fine. I promise if I am ever in real danger it’s not your job to save me.” Steve huffed out a humorless chuckle, “you’re part of my team, peter. A team looks out for one another, especially when one of them is just a kid-“ “I’m not a kid anymore, you know that,” peter reprimanded, “don’t let Tony convince you that I’m still that boy from Queens he met two years ago.”

Steve knew Peter was older now, that he had grown more than could be put into words, but God if he let that boy be hurt he would never be able to live with himself. Not only did Tony trust him to keep Peter safe, but he had been getting attached to Peter ever since he met him. His boyish enthusiasm and happiness reminded Steve of when he was a kid, happy. He made him happy.

“And if you really are only doing this because I’m a ‘part of your team’ then it’s my job to protect you too, from your own worry. I’m here, i’m okay, you have to see me,” Steve sighed, “look at me.” he was able to turn his head to look at the boy- the man.

Peter’s eyes shifted and his attitude seemed to change. He didn’t know how to tell Steve what he wanted to say. First of all, it wasn’t really his place to tell. But Steve needed something to lift his spirits, to remind him that he isn’t a fuck up. Steve tends to think he is more often than not lately, Peter hated it.

“My dad,” he started, still getting used to calling Tony dad. He had done it on accident more than once, but now that Tony had actually signed the papers making it law, it was hard to swallow. “He loves you, I know he does. Maybe he doesn’t say it a lot, or ever, but he does. I can see it when he’s back after seeing you. You make him so happy.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile thinking about it. Seeing Tony genuinely smiling when coming home after a usually back-breaking day meant more to Peter than most things. “You’re doing this for him, so he doesn’t have to deal with me being a kid in the ways he couldn’t handle himself.”

Peter gave steve a knowing look and Steve was taken aback at his words. Tony loves him? He’s happier with him? Surely Peter meant friendship love, or platonic at least, but his eyes said otherwise. Could Tony really... Despite that, Steve still looked to Peter, “I’m not doing it just for him, I’m doing it because I love you, kid.”

He flushed embarrassingly, “I love you too, but don’t expect me to call you dad so fast, alright? Tony hasn’t even asked you out yet-“ Peter put his hands over his mouth, “shit...”

Steve’s entire body went into shock all at once, “wait, he’s gonna..?” In a hurry to change the subject, Peter waved his hands in the air, “forget i said anything! C’mon let’s go back to the tower, my head is killing me!” Steve started the car and spared one last look over Peter before they took off down the street. How the hell was Steve going to handle _that_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony asks out Steve and he is, for lack of a better word, mortified, also Peter may butt in a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again! I was a little worried I might not be able to update today since AO3 was down for a while, but it’s all good. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, feedback is very much appreciated.

Tony was expecting to have a pleasant morning. Wake up at a decent hour to the smell of cooked breakfast, have a nice hot cup of coffee, flirt with Steve to make a cherry pink blush tint his face, yet leave him still wanting more (only in Tony’s perfect world would he be an utter tease, that’s just who he was). He would text May and ask to pick Peter up from school early and take him to the sub shop on Marshall’s Corner that he loved so much, just to see him smile. Peter had a beautiful smile. He wanted to play the newest violent video game with Peter and cover his eyes whenever he was obviously winning and eat an ungodly amount of pizza. That was the type of day he wanted.

What he got, however, was faintly slurred arguing, an aggressive hand hitting his outer wall, and the sound of Peter’s door slamming shut. He rolled over to check the little red letters of the analogue clock, 2:54am. What the hell? What was Peter doing out so late? And who was the other person in his tower wandering around at this hour? Sure, he was housing seven people at the moment, but none of them were ever up this late. Well, except Nat, but she hated going anywhere near Tony’s room in fear he was ‘most likely fucking Steve. Oh come on, don’t look at me like that is so unlikely!’

Before Tony could get up to confront the annoyance, Steve barged through Tony’s door, shockingly without knocking. Steve was always one for privacy, boundaries practically being his middle name. Immediately Tony knew something was incredibly off. He huffed and a strand of his loose blonde hair fluttered into the air, the deep purple bags under his eyes slightly sickening, “your son is... impossible, you know.”

Tony laughed tiredly, “now you know where I get it from.” Steve didn’t laugh. “Is everything a joke to you, Tony? You know I really got into it with Peter, he needs someone to keep him in line.”

Tony arched an eyebrow at Steve’s accusations, an odd jolt shooting up his arm, forcing him to form his hand into a fist. Nobody tells him what do to do with his kid, not even Steve, “you know that Peter is a kid, he’s gonna do some stupid shit sometimes, hell I did my fair share when I was his age. He’s learning, baby, give him a break.”

Steve cringed at the pet name. He was well aware that Tony would call him stuff like that all the time: sugar, honey, dearest. One time he even called him ‘my beloved’ like they were married or something crazy like that. Now, for some reason, it was almost painful, digging under his skin and crawling up his body like a virus. He had to stop acting like this and man up for once.

Trying to back track, He shook his head, his feet never stopping the constant pace back and forth across the front of Tony’s bedroom. Steve looked as though someone had put him in a trance, never making direct eye contact with Tony, let alone getting anywhere near him. “It’s not that he did something stupid, he did, but that’s just- not it.” Tony groaned impatiently, “well what is it then?”

Peter flopped onto his bed, the room spinning slightly. Everything had been going so well in the car, or at least, that’s what Peter had thought. He was getting along with Steve, finally, and had got to tell him that Tony liked him! He was over the god damn moon for them, Tony deserved someone respectful and strong like Steve, but Steve wasn’t as.. enthusiastic as Peter would have hoped. In fact, he looked physically sick at the news.

In all honesty, Steve didn’t know how to handle Tony having feelings for him. In a desperate effort not to act like a foolishly in love teenager, Steve pouted and questioned like no tomorrow. “How do you know that? Did he tell you? Why would he say that? He doesn’t know what he’s saying. He’s ridiculous! He’s wrong, he’s just confused” the list of excuses he rambled off went on for hours, at least in Peter’s mind. A fifteen minute car drive was stretched out for a millennia with Steve blabbing Peter’s already buzzed ears off. Was it really so hard to believe that Tony meant it when he flirted with Steve. Constantly. On a daily basis. Almost every. Single. Second.

Steve refused to accept it, “he’s going off about... well, you know, ugh!” Steve crashed down on the end of Tony’s bed but immediately stood up again. As he realized where he was, he suddenly became smaller. Steve hated not being in control of his situation, exactly like he was at that moment. Tony sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking to Steve with a serious eye, “tell me, Steve. What did he say?”

He felt like he was going insane. Peter was making things up out of the blue, and if he said anything, Tony would think he was as crazy as he felt. Feelings? For him? “He thinks that,” Steve hiccuped out a small laugh, “that you’re in love with me, or something.”

When Steve turned back to Tony, the look on his face was not what he was expecting. He thought he would laugh or make a stupid joke about Peter ‘shipping’ them, but it was practically the opposite. He was hurt, shoulders slumped inwards and his eyes locked on the wall. He looked guiltier than Pepper did whenever she mistakenly let Peter buy fridge magnets to stick on Bucky’s arm... Oh my god.

“Tony..,” Steve couldn’t find the words. Was it really true? Nothing felt right anymore, how could his world change so much in one night? Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Steve gently cupped his hand on Tony’s jaw. He tilted his chin up to him, a glimmer of sadness in his deep brown eyes. “Do you actually love me?”

“You don’t already know?” Steve practically gasped as Tony held Steve’s hand to his cheek, the soft skin there warm from where it laid on his pillow. The gaze in his eyes was so genuine that Steve felt like he might cry, there was no way in hell this was real life. How could someone look so heartbreakingly beautiful?

“I- I don’t-,” Steve had to stop to catch his breath, he had been holding it since Tony spoke. His heart was racing like he had just run a fucking marathon. Once he was calm, he scrounged up the strength to sit carefully next to Tony on his bed. “I don’t know what to say,” damn right he didn’t know what to say. He looked like a cartoon character with his jaw dropped to the floor.

Steve thought back all in that split second on his relationship with Tony. It was an interesting one, to say the very least. He didn’t know anyone else who had a ‘friend’ that slept with them when they had a particularly awful nightmare, or helped them take care of their kid and treated him like their own, or stared at them with a soft look in their eyes because ‘sometimes I zone out, alright? ADD, look it up’. He did in fact look it up, but it didn’t seem right to blame that on a disorder. Tony looked... serene when he would stare at Steve. Calm like he had never seen him before. It boosted his esteem every time he caught his eye, at least he knew someone could see him.

Steve managed to find his way back into the moment, finding incredible difficulty in looking at Tony. Why was this so difficult? He had done it a million times before, more than that. It was one of his favorite pastimes.

Tony smiled, patting Steve softly on the thigh and scooting a bit closer. “I get it. I didn’t really know what to do when I realized either.” Steve shot his eyes up to Tony’s, “how long have you known for?”

The truth was, Tony had known since the day he met him. He always felt some type of odd pull towards the guy, like he had a spell on him. He expected as much from Loki, that cheeky prick, but not Steve. He loved the warmth that radiated off of Steve, how genuinely thoughtful he was to everyone in the tower, or to the random people the saved in the streets. He hadn’t met someone so kind after that besides Peter.

When their fight broke out, and things got ugly, it tore a hole in Tony that took a long time to fix. Not only did he lose one of the few people he could trust, a member of his team, but he lost something worse. He lost one of his best friends.

Ever since then he had been trying to make up for lost time. He flirted whenever he got the chance and spent a good chunk of his time dedicated to making Steve smile in any way he could. After the hell they had been through, they both deserved an outlet of happiness.

Now he was staring into the eyes of the man he dreamed about for months on end, realizing his dreams were nothing compared to the real thing. He had to do something. Say something. _Say something_!

“Um, a while,” Tony became increasingly awkward with every second, his confidence he previously had stripped away. Suddenly there was a rattle of the door handle turning the wrong way and a muffled groan of annoyance. After a second or two it turned the right way and Peter pointed at Tony accusingly, “oh it’s been _way_ more than a while.”

Tony blinked a few times as well as Steve before Peter continued, “listen, what he’s trying to say is that he likes you. A lot. He never shuts up about you and it’s been getting worse and worse lately,” Peter took a deep breath, reminiscing on all the countless times his dad would ramble off about Steve, positively or not. “So if you don’t mind, I would _really_ appreciate it if you just went on one date with him, even if you think he’s cocky or annoying or dorky. Which he is. All of those.”

Tony frowned at the last part and Peter shrugged. Tony knew that when he first met Peter he was going to be called out quite a lot, Peter was never afraid of him like most were. He would tell him like it is no matter what, and that annoyed the hell out of Tony, but also made him weirdly proud. If anyone ever claimed Peter was only his test dummy, he would retort that test dummies objected and talked back much less. You also can’t hopelessly love a test dummy.

Both of them then turned to Steve, Steve’s attention going directly to Tony. “So?” Tony asked quietly, the scarlet of his face barely visible in the darkened room. “What do you say?” he swallowed nervously, “give me a chance?”

Steve didn’t feel sick anymore. In fact, he felt like laughing. So he did. Excessively. And Peter, being drunk, did so as well, until Tony was also laughing too. Steve put his hand on Tony’s shoulder and held him close, managing to stifle his chuckling to face him and grin, “okay.” Tony stopped and his eyes widened like a deer in headlights, “really? You’ll do it?” Steve nodded, the shiny white smile growing bigger on his face, “yeah, yeah let’s do it. Tomorrow night.”

Peter audibly yelled and slapped his hands over his mouth, the two men chuckling as the teenager put one of his hands on the door, “well, I guess I’ll leave you two alone then.” He winked lazily and slammed the door a little too hard. On any other day Tony would screech at him to ‘try slamming it louder, spider boy!’ but today wasn’t those days.

Steve bit his lip and slid his hand across Tony’s shoulder, the sleeve of his tank top rolling down his arm slightly, “so, alone then? Maybe we should get this date started a little early?” Tony’s heart almost leaped out of his throat as Steve winked teasingly and stood to his feet, he looked practically as innocent as Peter. (Which Tony would soon find out is not so innocent for either party).

He couldn’t wrap his head around it, how could one man make him feel like this? Just being in the same room with Steve at times was like putting Tony in a choke hold, even if they weren’t near each other. Tension, at times, could be cut with a knife.

He thought back to the night of one of Tony’s galas a few weeks after they had first met, hundreds of people gathered in the city hall to celebrate the opening of the new Stark Tower. He hadn’t said a word to Steve the whole night, in fact he had made an effort not to. All at once, as Tony sat at the bar with Pepper and Rhodey, and Steve stood across the hall, they locked eyes. He remembered being so mesmerized by the blue of his eyes that Pepper had to dig her heel into his shoe to snap him out of it. He chugged half a bottle of whiskey after that.

Once Steve reached the door, he slid it open easily and leaned in the doorway, “goodnight, Tony.” Tony huffed out a breath and smiled, “goodnight Steve.” Down the hall, a small pubescent voice echoed, “goodnight dads!” Steve almost lost it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevetony first date next chapter, I can practically feel the sexual tension already.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how’d I do? Tony asks out Steve in the next chapter, wonder how that will go...


End file.
